User talk:K8lkgg/Archive one
__TOC__ __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, ! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own User Page. User pages are pages where the user who owns the user page can tell things about themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an Admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. For more help on editing, see To understand how to contribute efficiently to this wiki and to easily familiarise with your surrondings, check out our Manual of Style. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ Hey! Hey! No,I'm not a member. Wonderweez was going to get me and LordMaster96 a 6 month membership,ut,1:His car broke down. And he didn't have enough money to buy it from the store. (No,I don't know him in real life,he told me this.) Gary the Gaget Dude 13:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure! What do you want it to look like? I need to know the... *Color of the letters *Background color *Font (Otherwise I'll use Arial) *Link to (you can do more than one if you want)... **User Page? **Talk Page? **Editcount? **Contributions? **Blog? **Other? *Any other customization you may want, feel free to tell me! Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 22:32, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Did you read my user page? did you read about the I was once an un-rare non-member too in the early 2008 RE:friends? Sure! Why not? --Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | Blog | ) 17:12, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Here ya go! Hi! Put this in your Preferences: It looks like: Hope you like it! If you need help, contact me! --Alxeedo TALK 00:59, June 13, 2010 (UTC) testing Because I have locked it for security reasons, because the previous revisions you have made, you had a huge table with thousands of empty un-needed spots (in your friends list), causing the page to load slow, and it crashed and locked up my computer and was causing tons of trouble for tons of people. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:15, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Reason It is locked for 2 weeks so that it does not get re added. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 17:19, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Three Things 1. Hi! 2. You can put your first name down on your page, but don't put your last name, as scary people can find you better with your last name. 3. Gary, do you mean Wonderweez's parents car, or is Wonderweez some 16 or 17 year old teenager that can drive? Have a nice dayname in CP is Johnny 115. 00:22, June 25, 2010 (UTC) music videos Ok. Can you pick one for now? You can do the other later, but I don't wanna work on so many at a time. Russian OneClick Here 01:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't Call Mah Name Sure. I like Alejandro more too. Can you go to my Xat so we can work out the details better? The links on my page. Russian OneClick Here 01:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ... I never banned you. O_o. Try and go on again. I'll un-ban you. Russian OneClick Here 02:00, June 25, 2010 (UTC) That's weird That's weird. I'm not banning you. Okay. Pick one line that you want to say in Alejandro. It has to be a line that is said MORE THAN ONCE. Russian OneClick Here 02:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RE:hey I'm fine, you? --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 00:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Signature I would like to inform you that your signature is violating the Signature policy because it is a template. It has to be changed soon, or you will end up blocked. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 20:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Request I made your Request. EDFan12345 Don't roast them! You gotta Flambé 'em! 16:48, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Meh I'm gonna see if it's working again first. Otherwise I will make a new account. -- 13:17, July 21, 2010 (UTC) TESTING --[[User:K8lkgg|'im bored']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'TALK TO ME!]] [[User:K8lkgg|]] 14:57, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Available When something says Yes or No under available, it just means if it is currently in the catalog or not. :) Lawlz. YUP! I AM WORTHY OF THAT SMILEY! --Yorkay The Porkay 20:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Mission 1 Case of the Floating ialsnd Huh? What are you talking about? Your missions dont have names so what is the point? Franky bob (Shop!|Talk!|Blog|Pet shop|Newspaper!) 00:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh... ...So that's what you ment I kinda ran out of ideas but my maze is easier. Franky bob (Shop!|Talk!|Blog|Pet shop|Newspaper!) 02:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Friends Sure! That's alright, do what you want with it. Bye! --Alxeedo TALK 20:25, July 31, 2010 (UTC) nicknames RE: Eh sometimes at school I am called Waffle instead of Fawful. Its life meh friend. :| Fawful has Fury! + 2 = :D! just to remember http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-clubpenguin Reminder REMINDER:The TC Party is tonight. Make sure you'll arrive! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'''Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 14:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: It's okay, I rescedueled it anyways. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 12:26, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lavawatchers Headquarters Well, for the building i used the old HQ. For the TV and table i got from the epf command room. The tube transport i got from the VR room. Contact me if you need more help.--''Manbu3King of patatoes! 17:34, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Your invited! Your invited to the Gary the Gaget Games! The signup is here. There are 4 teams, blue, red yellow and green, 4 pepole on each team. Choose your team wisely! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 12:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:hey Hi. I haven't forgotten to add you to my list. It's because I update it once in a while, usually every Saturday. --[[User:LordMaster96|''LordMaster96]] Talk! 02:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: Yes, IRC works. --[[User:LordMaster96|LordMaster96]] Talk! 19:50, August 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: I know, you were adding your name to my iCP buddy list. [[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude']] Wanna talk? • 20:17, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Policy Of course you need to be an admin. But you can make a forum to propose a new policy idea. --[[User:Tigernose|'Tigernose']] [[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat']] • 20:39, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Mountain Expedition I'm gonna ask you. You don't have to say yes. You know how you can't go to the mountain expedition? Well IF you give me your password via e-mail I will get you the free item and I will NOT do anything bad to your penguin or tell the password to anybody and feel free to change it after your back. This is just a question. My e-mail is tony.holle.smith@gmail.com still it is just a question.--'Manbu3King of patatoes! 21:27, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Thats Ok I just wanted to help but if you already got a plan that's OK--''Manbu3King of patatoes! 21:34, August 7, 2010 (UTC). Sorry Sorry I missed your party. I was at the pool with a freind and we had pizza. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'Gary the Gaget Dude]] Wanna talk? • 13:48, August 9, 2010 (UTC) *looks around for surronding people* Yes... *puts on black cloak*. Explain. Russian OneTalk Page 01:27, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, thanks! You don't have to make me one. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 02:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC)